GHOST IN THE SHELL: THE FINAL HACK
by WriterGodz112
Summary: It is 3023 Japan and the world is bombarded with a propaganda uploaded to Nico Nico. Sector 9 Major Makoto Kusanagi must now find who the uploader is and how does it relate to herself? As an effort to find more about the video she decides to go back into her past to Stand Alone Complex a place where she was built! Who is she? Who is the uploader? What is 'THE VIDEO'
1. Chapter 1

Japan, 3012

"Hey did you check out the newest video on Nico Nico?" A boy asked as he held a smartphone 2000 as his friend had the same video on his phone. "Dude is it real? Highly doubt that, the end of the world by cyborgs" He said as he laughed as the entire city of Tokyo was in a uproar of the strange propaganda, even the jumbotrons are showing the video. "Battou, you getting this?" Makoto Kusanagi said as she was watching the screen as Battou was looking at the video from his mind. "Yah, unsettling do you think, the end of the world" He said as she was silent for a minute. "Do you think this can happen?" She asked him as he was silent than he said "It's not impossible" He said as she hung up as she jumped from the roof as she landed on the street as she traced the original source as she was doing a dive.

"Battou, I'm in Nico Nico's main firewall" She said as she was sitting on a bench. "Show off" He said as she was inside a maze as she was breaking the code as well as visualizing what she is seeing. "This is strange, I am seeing no traces of the video prior to Nico Nico" She said as she was in the main system which showed every video that was ever posted. "Battou, you getting this?" She asked as she spotted a unfamiliar security code as he said "Yah, this seems like a level 23 security maze. Whoever made this must be smart as hell and know how to use his ghost or cybernetic mind" He said as she was out as she stood up as she headed back.

Togusa was looking up the source code of the website as he was searching the uploader profile and his last video and any username prior to Nico Nico. "Find anything?" Makoto said behind him as he shook his head. "Seems like this guy is a ghost, can't find him nowhere else online, no address nor phone, not even relatives" He said as she had her hand on her chin as she was thinking.

"Maybe it's a robot" She said as he turned to her. "That is impossible no data can be used like that, it has been dismantled from newer upgrades and cyborgs, that was like in the early 21st century, if IT is that, then it must be over 100 years old, we are like close to 70" He said as she was still thinking. "Can you trace the code the one I found? Hack or even break it down?" She asked as he said "That is not my clearance Major, that is your job" He said as she looked at him. "As of now you are in charge, I am taking a break, after what happened!" She said as he nodded as he looked at the code as he was decrypting a maze about several Level 23 mazes. "This may take a while" He said as he was done cracking the first one.

She was sitting in her room as she was rewatching the video possibly notice any easter eggs or any sign of a robot. "It's no use" She said as she turned off the video as she then thought about it again. "Bingo" She said as she went back into the firewall, but this time she used her ghost.

She was incapacitated as she roamed through the website and the completed mazes. Then she seen a whole new maze a Level 40 maze. "The hell" She said as it was the most advanced maze to ever be created. "This is not human, it has to be a cyborg or a robot!" She said as she said "I'll try to crack it, but it will be difficult" She said as she started hacking the maze, she signaled several numbers and letters and equasions to bypass it. She was in as she exhaled then she seen the real video. The unaltered video. "What's this?" She said

The video consists of two masked men wearing American flags over their masks, pointing a gun at two Sector 9 agents. "What the hell is this!?" She yelled as both of their heads were being hacked and hot-wired. "If they did that then…SHIT!" She said as she released her ghost as she escaped the firewall. "Those bastards used their ghosts to get to us! DAMMIT!" She yelled as she raced to Togusa.

"STOP!" She yelled as Togusa stopped hacking. "It's a trap, I seen the unaltered video after hacking a level 40 maze. They used Sector 9 agents to create the mazes, which means….they already got our data, they know all about is" She said as he looked at the screen. "Then all three of us may be in danger" He said as she said "If this is real, then the end is just around the corner, if they turn on our killer mode, then we can kill and kill and kill until we die. We shouldn't have even went into the video in the first place! I wanna know who the hell these American bastards are now!" She yelled as he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost in the Shell

Sector 9 arranged a meeting the next day. Makoto was in the front displaying the unedited video as Aramaki was looking at it and making a decision. "So you are saying when you entered the video some of their ghost linked with yours?" He asked her as she said "That is what I gathered, but it may not be a human it could be a robot, one of the earlier ones" She said as everyone was talking at once as she was looking at them.

"So what can you gather from the video?" Togusa asked her as she simply said "That whoever made this video must know how to operate a cyborg or even any high class ghost" She said as Togusa said "That must explain the highly advanced mazes" He said as she nodded. Then a explosion was outside as they all jumped out the window, they were airborne as they seen a car zoom down a expressway. "There!" She said as they unlocked wing suits as they were gliding to the truck. "That is Sector 9 personal loading truck!" She said as she unhooked the suit as she was on top of the truck.

The car was speeding at 200 mph. It was crashing into cars and trucks as chaos was all over. She looked inside as she seen no one. "ITS A GHOST!" She said as she grabbed her cord as she hooked in into the robot on the ground.

"It has a damn good defense grid, I may be able to hack into it and stop this thing from operating, Battou place a roadblock, if all else fails, that will be our stoplight, if I cannot get this truck to stop, it will kill innocent civilians" She said, then the robot sprung from it's sleep as it boosted from the car as it tackled her, they were on the road as the truck leaped from the bridge.

Makoto seen the robot's eyes as it was red. She kicked the robot on the side of her as it quickly got up, she grabbed her gun as she aimed it at him. "Who are you!" She yelled as she pointed closer. He said "You should know, we made you" He said as she fired as it got him in the chest. "I have no family" She said as she called another loading truck.

In the lab she was looking at the robot. "It's official it is over 100 years old" Battou said as she said "Knew it, he must be the one who made the video" She said as Battou looked at her. "It may not be just one person, it may be several" He said as she said "Do I have a family? I don't even know how I was created" She said as he looked at her. "We all have ghosts, you just need to look into yours deeper" He said

In her room she looked at her computer as she closed her eyes.

 **Enter: Makoto Kusanagi**

 **Subject 002**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Ghost: Classified**

 **Request Access: APPROVED**

She was in her ghost as she was drifting through a holographic tunnel of numbers and pictures, memories she took over the years. She then drifted way back before her ghost even became a body. This she needed a password.

 **Please Enter Admin Password:**

She didn't know the admin password so she just thought of Sector 9 and her friends then she got a password.

 **Ghost in the Shell**

 **Request Access: APPROVED**

She was in a web of memories as her mind was suddenly overwhelmed my so may flashing memories and lights and numbers, she couldn't comprehend it, but a word popped up it said 'Stand Alone Complex Subject 002' she took a quick picture as she escaped back to her self in her room. She exhaled as she held her chest. She never entered a ghost so fast and so exhausting. Whatever she was, she was built like no other. She was unique.

She grabbed the full color picture as she seen the words. She went to Togusa.


	3. Chapter 3: Subject 002

"Hey Major" He said as she held the picture in her hand. She said "Do you know anything about this?" She said as she handed him the paper as he felt a sudden urge to question. "Where did you get this?" He asked as she said "In my ghost" She said as he looked at the word. "Stand Alone Complex…that was a old robotics industry back in 2002 and ended in 2007. Subject 002 maybe someone" He said as she got up as she said "I think I know where I come from, I came from this place in 2002!" She said as he looked up at her. "Where was it's original location?" She asked as she heard Aramaki come inside. "It's located in the old ruins, I believe I have a good idea on where it is" He said as she turned to him as he looked at her. "My father used to work there, that is how I know so much about ghosts and the Ghost in the Shell program" He said. She said "Take me" She said as he nodded.

The car drove on the old highway as no cars were on it, she seen the old Tokyo in the corner as almost toppled buildings still stand as the car stopped at a roadblock. Togusa showed the guard his badge as he opened the gate. They walked in as she looked around, she seen apartment complex's and clothing lines still there. Then she seen the sign. "Stand Alone Complex" she looked down at it as she seen a tall building that was still standing and looks intact.

They walked inside the main entrance as it was a large lobby area and it looked like early 2000's. She looked at the directory as she seen 'Ghost Program' on the last floor. She opened the door to the stairs as they walked up, she felt determined to find more about her, as she seen the last door marked '230'. She kicked the door open as she seen a bare room with a one way window as she walked to the window. She then seen pods with water and naked ghosts or cyborgs inside. "Holy shit" Togusa said as she seen a girl that looked much like herself. She seen 'Subject 230' on one of them as she said. "I came from a pod" She said as Togusa was looking at her as she looked pissed and angry.

She opened the file cabinet as she seen 'Subject 002' all the way in the back she grabbed it as it had dust on it. She opened up and seen her picture, her purple hair and her face. She then seen her parents or her fake parents. 'Hideko Kusangai and Mari Kusagani' then her age was '22' and her height was 5,9' as she held the file in her hands as she looked through more as she seen Battou's file as 'Subject 33' as she held onto that, then she seen a box saying 'Failure's' she grabbed as she dropped a file as she seen a picture of the man she seen on the highway.

Togusa grabbed the box as he said "Lets take these to headquarters, this place gives me the creeps" He said as she nodded as they headed back.

"What did you find?" Aramaki asked them as she slammed the box and two of her and Battou's files on his desk as he looked through them. "Shit, this was all there!? My gosh they had detailed records" He said as she kicked over a plant. "She's pissed" Togusa said as he nodded "I knew that" He said as he looked at Battou's files.

In her room she kicked her wall as she looked at her file as she seen her parent's address. "So it was in one of those apartment buildings" She said as she grabbed a key as she headed out to one of the cars, she drove down the old highway. She passed the roadblock as she showed him her ID as he opened the gate. She got out as she had her gun with her.

She seen both apartment complexes above her as she looked at the address. "Complex 1 room 505" She said as she seen Com 1, she opened the door as it was abandoned as she walked up the stairs to level 5. She then walked down the hallway as she seen room 505. She kicked down the door as she seen a big apartment with clothes and posters of 2000 bands. She looked around as she seen a clear view of Stand Alone Complex from the window. She then seen a picture of her and her parents as she almost cried. She grabbed the picture as she seen a door marked 'Makoto' as she opened it. She seen anime posters and band posters all around as she seen her favorite manga series from the 90's called 'Cyborg Wars' she picked it up as she grabbed a leather jacket which she had her name on it. "Still fits perfectly" She said as she walked out.

Back at the base she asked for a meeting. Togusa, Battou and Aramaki sat around a table as she placed her picture, jacket and manga on the table. "These came from my home in the ruins" She said as they looked at her. Togusa took notice of the picture as he said "Is that your parents?" He asked as she nodded, she turned and looked at the screen. "But this doesn't help us figure out the video, but what is amazing is that, we now have a good understanding on where these robots may have come from, that is Stand Alone Complex" She said


End file.
